Regresa por mi
by Chic vampire
Summary: Estaba a minutos de casarme con el hombre correcto mientras que el hombre de mi vida estaba a fuera de la iglesia. ¿Qué coño hacia?


Estaba a minutos de casarme con el hombre correcto mientras que el hombre de mi vida estaba a fuera de la iglesia. ¿Qué coño hacia?

* * *

**REGRESA POR MI**

Veía esa vida que se me había pasado demasiado rápido.

Estaba en frente de un espejo y mi mayor miedo se había hecho realidad: no me reconocía. No quedaba nada de la Babi aventurera y emocionada por la vida.

Llevaba el cabello amarrado en una cola, el maquillaje era claro resaltando mis labios de manera poco vulgar. Todos me habían dicho lo hermosa que me veía, como había perdido los kilos necesarios para que el vestido, que era muy ceñido, me quedara perfecto. Era un vestido blanco, largo y con encaje por todo sitio.

Me di una última mirada y una solitaria lágrima salió por uno de mis ojos. Me pasé la mano por la cara con cuidado de no arruinar el maquillaje. Levanté el rostro con fiereza y le hice honor al juramente que me había hecho años atrás.

Haría lo que fuera por mi familia, incluso si eso significaba el sacrificio de mi propia vida.

Caminé hacia donde estaban mis damas de honor, mi hermana me sonrió mientras dejaba a su niña de dos años con una de mis primas, se acercó para darme un abrazo.

-¿Estás feliz?- asentí.

-Un poco nerviosa pero es normal- me convencía a mí misma. Daniela me conocía mejor que nadie. La tristeza cruzó por sus ojos solo un instante.

-Estás a tiempo de irnos corriendo, tengo mi auto afuera, podemos irnos con Eli- negué.

-Estoy acá, debo continuar lo que inicié- la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. Era mi madre la que entraba, inmediatamente Dani se tensó. No existía una buena relación desde que ella se enteró que Dani estaba embarazada. Era una de las razones por la cual me casaba, tal vez las traería de vuelta.

Daniela se alejó de mí no sin antes darme un apretón de mano.

Mamá era lo que yo debería ser en ese momento, estaba demasiado alegre, la felicidad desbordaba en todo su ser.

-Cariño, está todo listo, Gustavo ya llegó, solo tuvo un problema en el tráfico- debo admitir que lo primero que pasó por mi mente, cuando me dijeron que Gustavo no llegaba, fue alivio.

-Me imaginaba, ¿empezamos ya?- le dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa. Ella me correspondió antes de abrazarme –Mi vida, te vas a casar con un hombre correcto, van a tener bebés adorables- ella rió. Yo no pude hacerlo, el aire se me había quedado atorado en la garganta.

-Estoy demasiado feliz, tu padre está afuera esperándome-

La relación de mis padres no era igual desde hacía años pero ya era un tema pisado.

Me besó la mejilla antes de irse.

Mis tres damas de honor conversaban entre ellas, mi hermana estaba con Elisa arreglándole el vestido que parecía le quedaba muy grande.

Giré, tratando de no botar nada con la cola del vestido, hacia el ventanal que había al frente. Todo estaba tranquilo, hacía un poco de calor pero no demasiado, había tres niños jugando en el parque. Había una moto.

El corazón se me paró. No era una moto cualquiera, era 'La' moto.

Un gemido salió de mi boca, ¿y si era él?

¡Katina! ¡Ella tenía que haberle dicho!

Me controlé antes de voltear para llamar a Dani.

-Dile a Katina que la espero en el pasillo- ella no entendió pero asintió dándome a entender que iría.

Me empezó una comezón por todo el cuerpo. La moto estaba estacionada al frente de la iglesia, no había nadie, solo dos cascos colgando de atrás.

No podía detener nada, la boda seguiría, ya una vez tuve que atrasarla por lo de Dani pero ya no lo haría más.

Gustavo nunca me haría sentir lo que Hache me hacía con tan solo mirarme pero tenía que conformarme con un buen hombre.

Dani entró al cuarto, yo salí inmediatamente. Katina me miraba sonriente.

-¡Te ves increíble Babi! ¿Qué pasa?- Si ella no sabía nada, todo era imaginación de mi mente.

-Hay una moto afuera y estoy segurísima que es de Hache- Katina se puso pálida.

-¿Cómo lo supo? Yo no le he dicho nada Babi, te lo juro- le creí porque si me hubiera mentido estaría mirando hacia el piso.

-No importa, de esta iglesia salgo casada- me dije a mi misma. Entré al salón.

-Vamos a entrar ya, chicas- todas sonrieron.

Después de unos minutos estábamos en frente de la iglesia, abrieron las puertas dando a revelar a mis damas de honor. Mi padre caminó hacia a mí con una tranquilidad envidiable.

La marcha nupcial empezó, Elisa caminó con su mamá en primer lugar, luego iban mis damas.

Papá me tomó del brazo.

-Yo lo llamé Babi-

Lo empecé a buscar como desesperada con la mirada.

-¿Dónde está?-

-Esperándote a lado de su moto- Pude sentir la mirada de mi mamá penetrando desde metros. Todas mis damas habían pasado, me tocaba a mí.

-No es tu obligación mantener a esta familia unida Babi, tú no quieres esto- su voz me tranquilizaba de alguna forma, como si no estuviera a punto de irme de la iglesia para huir con el amor de mi vida.

Divisé la moto y a él esperándome.

Por el otro lado estaba mi madre con Gustavo quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No sé qué hacer- le confesé con mucho miedo.

Sentí a alguien detrás de mí. Era Katina.

-Tú eliges que hacer con tu vida Babi, solo tú debes elegir- el cuerpo me temblaba.

Tomé la cola de mi vestido, le dejé el ramillete a mi papá.

-Dile que merece que alguien lo ame de verdad- le dije, mi papá asintió.

Besé la mejilla de Katina.

Respiré profundamente y corrí hacia a él.

Hache tenía los ojos vidriosos. Cuando me vio corriendo hacia a él, estiró sus brazos hacia a mi.

-Gracias- repetía una y otra vez. Me hizo dar vueltas mientras besaba mi rostro.

Ahí me di cuenta que hacía tiempo que no respiraba de verdad.

-Te amo- le grité sin importar quien escuchara.

-Coño, sabía que vendrías hacia a mí-

Ambos llorábamos de emoción, de alegría. Sentía, por primera vez en años sentía.

Como dijo mi papá, yo tenía que elegir mi destino, y ese era con Hache.

La moto arrancó y me sujeté a su cintura. Donde estaría siempre. A su lado.

Ese era mi hogar.

* * *

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno, hola a todos, ojalá les guste :)


End file.
